El más lindo
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Denki descubre su bisexualidad al comenzar a tener sueños húmedos con Kirishima. Fictober, día quince: Deseo.


_**Día quince: Deseo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **El más lindo**_

 _ **Pareja: Eijiro Kirishima x Denki Kaminari**_

 _ **.**_

Los dientes de Kirishima eran algo de temer, sin embargo, el pelirrojo descubría la forma de besar los labios y saborear la piel sin hacer daño. Sus mordidas eran realmente suaves, y Kaminari gemía cada vez que los dientes de Kirishima le recorrian el cuerpo.

Pasó una mano entre los suaves cabellos rojos, la raíces negras ya se abrían camino en ellas.

—Eiji… —gimió Denki en cuanto la mano del pelirrojo subía lentamente por los muslos.

—Shh… —susurró Kirishima. Siguió recorriendo con suaves besos el cuello y luego ascendió hasta su barbilla. Dio picos alrededor de los labios, los pómulos, la frente—. Me encantan tus ojos, Denki —murmur y apretó su cadera contra la del muchacho. Denki gimió nuevamente al sentir la presión de la entrepierna del otro muchacho contra la suya, jadeó y observó los hermosos ojos rojos de Eijiro. Le acarició la mejilla suavemente.

—Los tuyos también son…

Sonó su despertador. La escena se congeló, y todo comenzó a disolverse haciendo que Denki volviera a la realidad.

Abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada en el techo. La luz del día comenzaba a colarse en la habitación. Sintió una incomodidad en su entrepierna y no necesitó mirarla para saber que tenía una erección. Suspiró, había sido así desde hacía una semana, no sabía porque había comenzado a tener sueños húmedos con su mejor amigo.

Se odiaba, se sentía asqueroso por pensar esas cosas.

Se suponía que él era hetero… se suponía.

Jadeó, necesitaba masturbarse en su baño.

Ni loco bajaba a los baños de los chicos con una erección para darse una ducha fría. Gimió de cansancio mientras se levantaba, la incomodidad sobre sus hombros.

Por más que tratara de imaginarse a las chicas de las revistas para poder tocarse con tranquilidad, a su cabeza volvía la imagen de Kirishima.

 _ **.**_

No sabía cómo había empezado todo, como había descubierto que en realidad era bisexual.

Tal vez, porque en medio de un entrenamiento, que Kirishima le había atacado, Denki se dio cuenta que se veía realmente guapo. Aunque lo había pensado antes ¿Como no? Eijiro era guapo, todos lo sabían. Dejaba siempre a la vista su torso desnudo y era fácil contemplar esos músculos, sin embargo, Denki se sorprendió cuando mientras se vestían, había estirado su mano para tocarle la espalda.

Eso fue solo el principio.

Luego se vio sumergido en su cabeza, contemplando la forma del rostro de Eijiro. Absorbiendo cada mínimo detalle de su cara: sus ojos rojos, del mismo color de los de Bakugo, pero que estos mantenían un hermoso brillo y una amabilidad en ellos. La cicatriz de un ojos derecho, Denki quería recorrerla con sus dedos, tocar y acariciar la piel arrugada. Sus dientes, dioses… quería pasar su lengua por ellos, la boca de Kirishima era como una trampa para osos, pero no le importaría cortarse con esos afilados dientes mientras se sumergía en su boca. Su cabello, se veía tan suave que Denki quería meter sus manos entre las hebras, sentir el olor de su pelo siempre tan cuidado debido a la constante tintura que le agregaba el muchacho.

Recordó cuando descubrió las raíces negras en su amigo, cuando le comentó y Kirishima se sonrojó de forma tan extrema que su rostro combinó con su cabello y Denki no pudo más con el dolor en su corazón.

Y su sonrisa… Kirishima tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que podía existir. La alegría de Kirishima era tan atrayente, era hermosa, los ánimos que daba, su corazón era grande y uno podía sentir tan cómodo a su lado.

Luego, comenzaron los sueños. El deseo carnal de tener cerca a su amigo. De besarlo, de saborear su piel y tocarlo. Y que Kirishima le tocara, tan despacio, tan suave…

—Ya sabes, si de chicos lindos hablamos, Denki es uno —aquello, dicho por Kirishima, lo hizo salir de su ensoñación. Estaban en el salón de clases, y las chicas se habían dispuesto a hacer un tipo de encuesta.

" _No tienes que ser gay para admitir que alguien de tu mismo sexo es lindo._ "

Había dicho Mina con una sonrisa. Las chicas habían compartido su pensamiento comentando de qué otra chica del salón les parecía bonita (Momo había ganado por mayoría de votos.), aunque Denki estaba seguro que Momo era hermosa, él hubiese votado por Jiro.

En los chicos, había estado un poco pendiente hasta que llegara su turno, la mayoría había dicho que si era lindo, Midoriya, y si era guapo, Todoroki. Bakugo había dicho que Kirishima (Denki suponía que más que lo pensara era porque nunca iba a admitir algo positivo del pobre de Midoriya o Todoroki). Y ahora Kirishima lo mencionaba y eso hizo su rostro arder.

—Digo, Denki parece del tipo de chico que aparecería en una revista —continuó el pelirrojo provocando algunas risas en sus amigos, su mano estaba sobre su hombro—. Además ¡Miren sus ojos! ¡Son como oro! —más risas.

—Bien, Kaminari —comentó Mina—, faltas tú.

Denki apretó los labios. En su mente, decir Kirishima estaba en la cima. Pero no quería darse a descubrir. Decir el nombre de su amigo no significaría nada, sería la forma en que lo diría.

Miró a a su alrededor. Midoriya era lindo, era verdad. Era del típico niño que darían ganas de envolver en plástico burbuja para que no saliera dañado. Todoroki era guapo, sí, era muy agraciado y ni siquiera esa cicatriz le quitaba belleza.

Pero Kirishima era… no tenía palabras para describirlo.

Trató de mantener una seriedad, que no se notara que lo decía de corazón.

—Creo que Kirishima —respondió. Y para fingir que tenía buenas razones, levantó el brazo de su amigo—. Digo ¡Mira esos músculos! —y toda la clase rió. Denki suspiró de alivio y sintió que su corazón se calentaba con la sonrisa que Eijiro le brindó.

Necesitaba ser valiente y confesarle.

 _ **.**_

Estaban internados en la biblioteca terminando un trabajo que les había tocado hacer en pareja. Denki podía sentir la mirada de Kirishima encima y cuando levantó la vista, el pelirrojo la desvió.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó el rubio. Kirishima negó con la cabeza y se sonrojó un poco. Denki tragó en seco, quería comentarle a su amigo y ahora éste estaba desviando su mirada.

—Eh, Denki ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? —preguntó Kirishima. Denki se sorprendió.

—Eh, claro.

—¿Pensarías mal de mí sí fuera gay? —aquello sorprendió a Denki. Obviamente Kirishima estaba saliendo del clóset con él en ese momento. El corazón de Denki brincó de felicidad.

—¡Claro que no, hermano! ¿Estás saliendo del clóset ahora conmigo! Es un honor que tengas esa confianza en mí —Kirishima soltó una risita y se rascó la mejilla. Le dio una hermosa sonrisa a Denki.

—Gracias. Es que… cuando lo hice con mis padres fue horrible y… tenía miedo de perder a mis amigos por ser un fenómeno.

—No eres un fenómeno, Kiri —Denki le dio otra sonrisa— ¿Sabes? Te confesaré algo.

Era ahora o nunca.

—Yo soy bisexual… hace poco lo descubrí —Kirishima abrió la boca sorprendido. Supuso que como Denki la pasaba persiguiendo chicas, era completamente hetero. Denki se sonrojó—. Estoy enamorado de un chico.

Denki notó que la sonrisa de Kirishima se borró, pero de forma casi inmediata trató de hacer una nueva aunque se notaba forzada.

¿Que era eso?

—Me… me alegro por ti, Denki. Yo…

—Eres tú, Eijiro —reveló el rubio enseguida sorprendiendo a Kirishima—. Me enamoré de ti y temía decírtelo porque pensé que era hetero, pero como me dijiste que no lo era, pensé que podía revelartelo. Pero no tienes que corresponderme, sé que por ser gay no tienen que gustarte todos los tipos, pero solo necesitaba que lo supieras.

Kirishima soltó una risita desconcertado a Denki. El rubio pudo notar el alivio en los ojos de su amigo, cuando el pelirrojo se tranquilizó, volvió a mirarlo con dulzura.

—También me gustas, Denki.

La sonrisa del rubio no pudo ser más brillante.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Mi primer KiriKami! Kabdksbdkdbdk los amo! Ya saben que soy bien multishipper y si veo un fanart bonito enseguida comienzo a shippear XD**_

 _ **Tengo una obsesión por los ojos de Kaminari, por eso los menciono mucho, lo siento xD**_

 _ **En fin, son demasiado lindos y espero que esto haya sido de su agrado :")**_


End file.
